In making organic light emitting devices (OLED) there are steps in which organic layers are deposited on or over a substrate. Organic light emitting devices are sensitive to moisture and contact damage and are commonly adhesively sealed in an inert atmosphere along with an encapsulation cover containing a desiccant material. The encapsulation cover is a transparent encapsulation cover similar in size to the OLED device glass having a strategically placed etched pocket or pockets containing desiccant. The transparent encapsulation cover has to be properly positioned with the OLED device. Another problem with sealing the transparent encapsulation cover to the OLED device is an over pressure condition caused when gases are compressed within the sealed region of the encapsulated OLED device requiring a vacuum controlled atmosphere. The transparent encapsulation cover and OLED devices are transported using robots. Previous art typically uses an encapsulation method having individual metal encapsulation covers individually located and sealed simultaneously to the OLED device. Another problem was the previous encapsulation device was limited to (1) device design and the use of metal encapsulation covers requiring a larger device format to accommodate the encapsulation cover.